


If You Can Hear This, Please Respond

by yellowishcat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowishcat/pseuds/yellowishcat
Summary: "Hello," she muttered to the mic on the table with a shaky voice. One of her hands turned the knob slightly to the side and she began to speak again. "If you can hear this, please respond."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: THE MOBIUS COLLECTION DECEMBER 2019





	If You Can Hear This, Please Respond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry bb I have to do this to you T_T
> 
> Remember I love you, Im Yeojin.

Im Yeojin was awake, but she remained unmoving on the bed. The sun hasn't peeked through the horizon yet and it was quiet - too quiet for her to start the day. She'd prefer if there's any noise tingling at the back of her head so that she would have a valid reason to get up.

 _It has always been quiet_ , she thought. _I should get used to this by now._

_And besides, there's nothing else for me to do._

With that, she shut her eyes tight and pulled the thin sheets close to her chest. Silently, she let herself daydream for a bit.

"Yeojin, get up already. You and Heejin are in charge of breakfast today."

She smiled to herself as she truly got up from the bed. After a few moments, Yeojin replied with a loud "Yes Madam." That was their way of teasing Jungeun who always nagged at them about almost everything. Oh how Yeojin loved to call her that on a daily basis.

She went out of her room and into the kitchen, where Heejin was waiting for her. She was assembling what seemed to be sandwiches on the big plate. Her eyebrows were knitted in seriousness with such a mundane task. It made her giggle - everyone knows that Heejin and kitchen do not mix well.

"Good morning, can I grab one?" she greeted her cheerfully. Heejin replied with a tilt of her head.

Seeing that she was almost done with the task that they were supposed to do together, Yeojin grabbed the lone one on the edge of the counter and seated herself on the nearest chair. When all of them finished eating, she volunteered to wash the dishes for them.

It was no big deal anyway. There's only her dish in the sink.

***

"Yeojin, listen up." Haseul tapped the big box with a lot of wires connected to it twice. "This is our radio. This is the only way we can communicate to the outside world. Now, we still don't know if those who called us are around the area. So, we will try to find them."

The young girl eyed the dusty microphone placed on the table and then asked, "Is this because of that message from the other day?"

"Yes," Haseul replied.

Yeojin could still remember that time clearly. All of them were going about their day when suddenly Sooyoung ran out of the communication room screaming something about a response. Turns out, somebody had received their safehouse's call for survivors and they need help badly.

" _All_ of you are going?" Yeojin silently asked. "Can I go with you?"

Haseul firmly shook her head. "No, we need someone to stay here and constantly contact us. We all decided that you should stay here. We'll be back soon, okay?"

Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

"Okay then." Haseul placed her hands on her waist, like a mother would. And then, she gestured towards the device. "Shall I teach you how to use this? Its pretty easy."

***

Yeojin faced the ginormous equipment in silence. It's not that she forgot how to use it - heck, she knew it like the back of her hand because Haseul would smack her if she dared to forget. She just couldn't bring herself to turn it on and speak on the mic. Just like always.

This was the only thing in her routine that drains everything inside her and she had to do this everyday. This was the thing that keeps her sane to this day, aside from daydreaming about the last day before they all went out to search for survivors.

For Yeojin, this was her last ray of hope.

Her mind then wandered back to that time.

 _"Hey, I know it's kinda overwhelming because there's a lot of buttons but don't panic. Just remember: turn it on, twist the knob, and press the red button on the mic. See? Easy."_ Haseul seemed like a proud mom in her eyes, but she didn't tease Haseul about it. That was what she liked the most about her.

_I wish I told Haseul about it sooner._

Yeojin rubbed her face with her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried her best to not let them fall. Her next move would either cause her to break down again, or go about her day in the most normal way possible. Either way, she was lonely.

 _Turn it on, twist the knob, and press the button. See? Easy._ She repeated it in her head like a mantra.

_Turn it on._

Her hand gingerly flipped the switch on the side and the machine came to life. The needle on the display moved to the far end, and slowly descended back to zero.

_Twist the knob._

When the whirring sound went silent, her hand hovered over the knob. She remembered Haseul telling her that the said knob is a little fickle so she had to be careful.

_Press the button._

"This is Safehouse 7. If anyone can hear this, please respond." She then let go of the button and let the static take over. It crackled for a bit, but there was no pickup. She tried again.

"Hello," she muttered to the mic on the table with a shaky voice. She was slightly shocked that she sounded weird, but composed herself immediately. One of her hands turned the knob slightly to the side and she began to speak again. "If anyone can hear this, please respond."

Yeojin was on the verge of a fallout. This was nothing new, but still. How long does she have to go though this?

She pressed the button harder. "There has to be someone out there. Please, please respond. You're all alive, okay? Please, come back. Don't do this to me, please. You all promised me. Please."

_See? Easy._

***

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate how tagging works in my phone. Aaaaaaarrrggghhhhh T_T


End file.
